


Come Out

by BorderlineInsanity



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Gen, Halloween, Poetic, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderlineInsanity/pseuds/BorderlineInsanity
Summary: We all know the story of the Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Pigs...  This is that tale, just... darker.Poetry - creepy, no gore, implied death.





	Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> The original draft for this Poem was written when I was in High school...
> 
> Maybe some things change, maybe some things don't.
> 
> I own this... this is mine. (Obviously the original fairy tale and characters are not mine, but this plot/perception is)

**COME OUT. COME OUT** **.**

STARVING.  THE ACHING TWIST IN MY GUTS…

 

I CAN SMELL THEM…

 

AND MY STOMACH GROWLS SO DEEPLY.  I ECHO IT, MY CHEST RUMBLING WITH HIDDEN GLEE.

BUT THEY KNOW SOMETHING IS THERE, OH THEY KNOW.

 

SO WHILE I SLEEP THE HOT HOURS AWAY, THEY BUILD.

 WHAT ARE THESE FEEBLE CONSTRUCTS?

YET WHEN I WAKE…

 

I CAN SMELL THEM.

 

SALIVA DRIPS FROM MY HOT JAWS AND NOW I SEE THEM.

SAFE IN THEIR LITTLE HOMES.

THEY ARE NOT TOO LARGE, BUT PERHAPS ALL SHALL QUIET MY STOMACH’S GROWING LUST.

 

I UTTER A GROWL…

“COME OUT, COME OUT… IT WILL BE A SWIFT DEATH...  NO?”

 

“THEN I SHALL COME IN.”

 

THE STRAW FALLS AND MY TEETH FLASH WHITE IN THE MOONLIGHT.

A SQUEAL AND ALL IS QUIET AGAIN, MY STOMACH GURGLES WITH JOY.

 

BUT IT HUNGERS ON AND…

 

I CAN SMELL THEM.

 

STICKS BREAK AND CRACK, THIS ONE WOULD NOT COME TO PLAY EITHER.

SO I KNOCKED HARDER, SNARLS RESONATING IN MY CHEST.

 

AGAIN, THE SUCCULENT TASTE, OH… SO SUCCULENT.

MY GUTS UNTWIST A LITTLE, HAPPIER AND NEARLY SATED.

 

THERE IS ONE LEFT, JUST ONE…

BUT STONE IS SO UNYEILDING…

HOW DO I GET THIS ONE?

 

I CAN SMELL HIM…

I CAN TASTE HIM…

 

“COME OUT, COME OUT… IT WILL BE SWIFT.  COME OUT PIGLET, LITTLE PIGLET…”

 

LITTLE BEADY EYES IN THE WINDOW REGARD ME WITH FEAR;

 THOUGH HE CANNOT SEE ME.

PERHAPS HE SEES A DEEPER DARKNESS IN THE TREES,

BUT HE KNOWS I AM THERE.

 

OH HE KNOWS.

 

WINDOWS…

THEY ARE GLASS?

 

YES.

 

I’LL SEE YOU LITTLE PIG, I’LL SEE YOU WHEN THE MOON RISES HIGH…

AND MY HUNGER… MY HUNGER I WILL FINALLY SATE…

 

I CAN SMELL YOU.


End file.
